Twin Switch
by optimistic girl94
Summary: A big explosion has caused a horrible outcome. Zack and Cody have swtiched. How can they fix it?Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Twin Switch

(AN: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.)

Chapter 1 Explosion 

The Tipton stood high and proud gleaming in all its hotel glory. Windows were perfectly washed and the revolving door was in fine condition. Hotel staff quickly worked away at their jobs. Everything was perfect maybe too perfect for Mr. Moseby's taste.

" Esteban give me the status report of the hotel," Mr. Moseby asked.

" Everything is working well Mr. Moseby," Esteban replied.

" I can see that. Anything I need to know that isn't obvious?" he questioned.

" Muriel is sleeping on the job again," he responded.

" I see," he pondered. " Anything else? Broken lamp? Elevator problems? Anything?"

" No sir everything is perfect," he smiled.

" Thank you Esteban, go back to work,"

Obeying Esteban went back to work. Mr. Moseby surveyed the scene. A smile spread across his face once he realized nothing could go wrong. A stray basketball zoomed through the sky. Afterwards the sound of a vase breaking echoed throughout the hotel. The smile on Mr. Moseby's face vanished and was replaced with a frown.

" Oh no!" Zack hollered.

" I told you not to bounce that basketball in the lobby," Cody shook his head.

" You should know I don't listen to you," Zack glared. " Now Mr. Moseby is going to kill us."

" Us? I didn't do anything," Cody argued.

" Here he comes," Zack pointed.

Mr. Moseby stomped across the sparkling clean lobby floor. He stopped a few inches in front of the twins.

" If we make a run for it I think we can make it," Zack whispered.

" Quiet Zack," Cody hushed.

" I know you two are children, and children like to have fun. But this is a lobby not a basketball court," Mr. Moseby explained.

" Sorry Mr. Moseby it won't happen again," Cody promised.

" I know it will happen again," Mr. Moseby corrected. " But I accept your apology."

Once Mr. Moseby turned to leave the two boys headed toward the elevator. Happily Zack bounced his ball. Losing track of the object it rolled across the floor making London trip.

" Huh," London huffed.

" See ya later London," Zack smiled nervously.

" Much later," Cody added.

Mr. Moseby watched the boys leave. So much for his nothing could go wrong day.

* * *

Test tubes scattered the kitchen table. Most of them were filled with liquid. Carefully Cody examined each test tube. He scratched down notes on in his notebook. Accompanied by the test tubes they were a few plants. Zack and his mom were nowhere in sight so it gave him time to experiment. A door slammed shut, but Cody didn't realize someone came in.

" Hey Cody think fast!" Zack yelled.

Cody slowly raised his head from his experiment. Before the basketball could hit him he jumped out of the way. Sadly the ball crashed onto the table breaking all the test tubes.

" Cody," Zack sighed. " I said think fast. Look at the mess you made."

" Mess? Zack you destroyed my experiment," he growled.

" Sorry about your garden,"

" Garden!" Cody shouted. " I was in the middle of a scientific break through."

" Well a lot is broken," Zack smirked.

Reaching for paper towels Zack began to clean off the table.

" What are you doing?" Cody asked.

" I am cleaning the table and could use some help," Zack replied.

" Stop! If you keep rubbing the chemicals together like that you could cause an explosion,"

The paper towel heated up making Zack jump back in pain. The spilled chemicals on the table began to bubble. Cody instantly pounced at Zack pushing him onto the floor.

" What was that for?" Zack asked.

" Cover your eyes," he instructed.

" What? Why?"

Suddenly there was a boom and a loud pop. Goop splattered everywhere. Wind from the explosion blew the boys across the floor. Both collided into the door. Darkness fogged their vision.

* * *

" Zack," Cody called. " Wake up!"

" Ow! What happened?" he breathed rubbing his head.

" The mixing of the chemicals probably set off a flare up," Cody assumed.

Zack just glared.

" There was an explosion," Cody simply stated.

" Whoa that is pretty cool," he smiled.

" Pretty cool I think not," Cody answered. " Look at the suite."

Green goop splattered the walls. The floor was also covered with green slime.

" Boy are we going to be in trouble," Zack frowned.

" We? This was your fault just like the vase was your fault," Cody added. " I am not going to get in trouble for something I didn't do."

" Hey Cody you are wearing my shirt," Zack pointed out.

" Don't you try and change the subject,"

" No really I think you have my face too?" he continued.

" Zack we're twins,"

" I know but I know my face when I see it,"

" Maybe your right Zack," Cody thought. " I think you're wearing my shirt too."

Both ran into the bathroom. They stared intently at the mirror. Zack and Cody noticed some little things.

" I figured it out," Cody shouted. " I think we switched places."

" Switched but?"

" Yeah that is what happened," he nodded. " Boy how can we explain this to mom. How are we going to explain the mess to mom?"

" I don't want to stick around when she comes back," Zack confessed.

" Maybe you're right," he spoke. " We should get down stairs and see if anyone can help us."

" Sure whatever I just don't want to get in trouble,"

* * *

Maddie wiped the counter for the third time today. For some reason no one was buying anything. From a far she could see Zack strolling up to the counter. She began to ready her self for his usual words.

" Hello Maddie," he smiled.

" Hi Zack,"

" Oh I'm not Zack,"

" Who are you then?"

" Cody,"

Maddie giggled a little. Who was Zack kidding?

" Well Cody," she smiled. " What brings you to my counter?"

" I was coming to ask if you knew how to switch people back?"

" I am not a scientist," she laughed. " Maybe you should go ask Arwin."

" You're right he did make those inline rocket skates," he thought.

" I was kidding,"

" Oh,"

" Zack I know you're playing around," she smiled. " It is sweet that you're trying to act like someone else to try and get my attention."

" No Maddie, I am seriously telling the truth,"

" You don't seem to be acting like your self. You also did forget to say something when you saw me today," she pondered.

" Please?"

" No not that,"

" Hey sweet thang,"

" That," she frowned. " Cody what is going on with you?"

" Hook me up with some sweets baby," he smiled. " And maybe I will tell you."

Maddie looked at the twins they really weren't acting themselves. She shook her head slightly. All she needed was a break. London strolled up to the candy counter.

" Hey Maddie," she chirped. " I was wondering if you could baby-sit Evona for me."

" Evona isn't a baby," Maddie explained. " So I can't baby-sit her."

" Oh come on Maddie," she grinned. " I'll pay you."

" Maddie, we need your help more then her dog," Cody whined.

" Zack you have no problem,"

" I am Cody not Zack,"

" I will baby-sit just this once," Maddie promised.

" Thanks," London answered throwing fifty dollars onto the counter.

Maddie picked up the money and stashed it away in her purse. Then she looked at the twins what was she going to do to them?

" Listen, Zack and Cody I don't have time to play your game," she smiled. " Both of you go play now."

" She treats us like little kids," Zack frowned.

" You said it," Cody replied.

The elevators doors opened. An angry Carey walked out. Zack saw her and dragged Cody to the side.

" What is going on Zack?"

" Mom is here,"

" Oh," Cody bit his lip. " We should apologize and offer to clean the mess."

" NO we should run off and try not to get caught,"

" She already knows we did it," Cody answered. " Zack you maybe in my body but you really aren't thinking like me."

Zack shook his brother's head. They both crawled on the floor of the lobby. Slowly they made their way to the laundry room where Arwin would be. When they opened the door Arwin was tinkering with his inline rocket skates.

" Arwin," Cody called. " Can we talk to you?"

" My favorite twin brothers," he smiled. " What can I do for you?"

" Well you could start by giving up on those skates," Zack responded.

" Oh,"

" Arwin my brother and I have switched places," Cody explained. " We were wondering if you could help us get back in our own bodies?"

" I love this game," Arwin grinned. " I will be Mr. Moseby. Zack Cody out of my lobby!"

Arwin laughed to him self.

" It isn't a game we really switched places," Zack replied. " I am my brother."

" Is it a problem?" he asked. " You are after all twins."

" Maybe Arwin but we have different personalities," Cody smiled.

" I see well what can I do to help you?" he questioned eyeing the boys.

" We need to use your quarters," he pleaded.

" Why do we need quarters?" Zack asked.

" His laundry room," Cody replied.

" Oh,"

" Sure boys,"

" All I have to do is get those same chemicals and reverse the effect,"

" Good luck," Zack smiled.

" You're going to help me,"

" Oh crap,"

* * *

" Hello mom are you here?" Zack called.

" Yes," she frowned. " Could you explain this mess?"

" Yes it was all Zack's fault he was bouncing his basket ball then it spilled the chemicals and there was a huge explosion," Cody confessed.

" Since you don't want to tell me the truth you're grounded Zack,"

Zack turned to look at Cody.

" Busted," Cody whispered.

" No Cody isn't grounded you are,"

" Mom, no I am Cody,"

" Zack I am not going to believe that story," she ignored him. " Now go to your room."

Zack who was really Cody headed off to his room and Zack trailed behind. Cody sat on his bed grumbling to himself.

" You're grounded," Zack laughed. " And I'm not."

" Oh quiet Zack. The only reason I'm grounded is because mom thinks I am you," he frowned. " I'll just be glad when this is over."

Both boys changed into the sleeping clothes and headed to bed. Their mom walked in and turned off the light.

" Zack are you awake," Cody asked.

There wasn't a response.

" Oh well," he sighed then went off to bed.

* * *

End of chapter one.


	2. WalMart

Twin Switch

(An: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Thank you all of my reviewers. Sorry this took so long.)

Chapter 2 Wal-Mart 

Huge amounts of sunlight shot through the window of the suite. Zack was chewing his Rice Crispy cereal when his brother Cody walked in. Or when he walked in.

" Hello Cody," Zack smiled.

" Hello Zack," Cody replied.

Their mom exited her room. She grabbed an apple then kissed the boys and headed out the door.

" Now that mom's gone here is our plan," Cody responded bringing out a long sheet of paper. " The first thing we do is head down to Wal-Mart."

" Wal-Mart?"

" You can get anything there," Cody answered. " All we need is someone to take us. Mom is busy with rehearsal."

" Why don't we go by our self?"

" Zack do you have any idea what is out there?" Cody eyed his twin.

" Grinding rails,"

" No kidnappers," Cody spat. " We could be abducted."

Zack ignored his brother and went back to eating his cereal. Cody droned on about the plan. When he was done explaining he told his brother to follow him to the lobby. In the lobby they ran up to Maddie's counter.

" Maddie! Maddie!" they screamed.

" Oh hey boys," she grinned. " Where's the fire?"

" There isn't one," Cody responded. " We just need someone responsible to take us to Wal-Mart."

" Wal-Mart? Why?"

" We need chemicals," Cody answered. " We need to switch back."

" Zack you have a large imagination," she laughed. " But I am working. I can't just leave and take you to Wal-Mart."

* * *

Zack and Cody walked down the many isles of Wal-Mart. They had a responsible supervisor close by.

" You need to hurry," Maddie pleaded. " Mr. Moseby is probably taking this break out of my pay check."

" Don't worry sweet thang," Zack smirked. " We'll get you back in time. Or my name isn't Zack."

" It isn't," she reminded him. " It's Cody. And you need to stop calling me sweet thang."

" Whatever you say sweet thang,"

Cody headed to the area where the toys were kept. He searched each isle looking for some type of sign of a chemistry set.

" Bingo!" he hollered.

" What?" they asked.

" Chemistry set," Cody cheered. " But it's thirty dollars."

" For plastic tubes and dyed water," Zack remarked.

" The tubes are glass and the chemicals are real," Cody corrected. " That is why it is thirty dollars."

" Could you boys just buy it already," Maddie smiled. " Before the store closes."

" Maddie Wal-Mart is opened 24 hours a day," Zack pointed out.

" I know," she grinned. " But it doesn't mean we're going to stay here that long."

Cody rummaged through his pocket. He found a crumpled up fiver dollar bill in his pocket. In the other he found ten dollars.

" I have fifteen dollars," Cody frowned. " How about you Zack."

" I have five dollars," he smiled.

Both boys looked at Maddie.

" What?" she asked then sighed. " Okay I have ten dollars. Not like I was going to put it in the bank to save up for college or anything."

" Great," Zack grinned snatching it out of her hand.

" You owe me," she replied.

" Will a kiss do?" Zack puckered up.

" Not in your life Cody," she responded.

The boys headed toward the cashier.

" That will be thirty dollars," the man grumbled.

Cody handed the money to the man then took the chemistry set.

" Soon we'll be back in our bodies," Cody smiled.

" I can't wait," Zack added.

" You both have a huge imagination," Maddie remarked.

* * *

The boys opened the chemistry set in the kitchen. Reading the directions Cody placed on his goggles. He then handed some to Zack.

" Okay it says we need adult supervision," Cody read.

" Mom would never let us do this," Zack answered.

" You're right," Cody agreed. " We need Arwin."

On their way to the basement their mother stopped them.

" Zack what are you doing out of your room," she asked.

" Listen mom Cody here was getting lonely," Zack answered. " So we decided to come down here and chill."

Cody nodded.

" Since you are lonely Zack Cody can join you,"

" Mom," they moaned.

" March up to the room now,"

Once they were back in their room their mom disappeared again.

" Now what?" Zack asked.

" We wait till I'm done with being grounded," Cody responded.

" Want to play video games," Zack questioned.

Both boys put in a game and began to battle each other. Of course Zack no matter whose body he was in, was winning.

" A new record," Zack announced.

" Always," Cody frowned.

* * *

The next day their mom was feeling good. She looked at the boys while they were eating their cereal.

" Zack and Cody," she smiled. " You're not grounded anymore."

" Really," Zack asked.

" Yes, Cody,"

" I'm off to practice," she grinned. " Have a performance tonight."

Cody looked at his brother. He wore a smile on his face.

" Okay," Cody smirked. " We go see Arwin now."

" Good idea,"

In the lobby of the Tipton Zack stopped over at Maddie's counter. Zack rested his head on the counter.

" Hello boys," she greeted.

" I would like a snicker bar sweet thang," Zack smiled.

" Here Cody that will be three ninety-nine," she responded.

Zack paid Maddie then the boys headed down into the laundry room. Knocking on Arwin's door they waited for a response. Arwin opened the door and invited the boys in.

" Hey Arwin," Cody greeted. " We need to use this room."

" Be my guest boys," he smiled. " I have to head up to room thirty-five. Their shower isn't showering."

" Oh," the twins grinned.

Cody placed the chemicals on the table. Reading the directions he frowned.

" We forgot to ask Arwin we need him," Cody frowned.

" We can do this by our selves," Zack replied. " It shouldn't be too dangerous."

Cody glared at his brother. They began mixing the chemicals.

" This is so boring," Zack, sighed." Where's the explosion?"

" We don't want an explosion," Cody said. " Wait! I understand what you mean. We need to reverse the effect of the explosion by having another explosion."

" Yeah that is exactly what I was saying," Zack lied.

" How are we going to do that?" Cody questioned. " We can't risk losing these chemicals. The day of the accident I was trying to experiment on plants. Maybe if I mix the chemicals for that experiment I will be able to make the explosion and switch us back."

" That's great," Zack yawned. " Switch us back already. I need to see my beautiful face."

Cody glared.

" What?"

" Zack we should probably stop for the day," he suggested. " Now that we know what we are doing."

The boys exited Arwin's room and headed up toward the lobby. They noticed that Tapeworm and Max were sitting in the lobby. They tried to avoid them but it didn't work.

" Zack and Cody over here," Max hollered.

" Hey guys," Zack replied.

" Zack I was thinking we go play basketball in the park," Max offered.

" Sure," Zack responded.

" Cody we were talking to Zack," she replied. " But you can come too."

" I am Zack," Zack whined.

Max laughed slightly grinning she patted Cody on the shoulder.

" You wish Cody," she sighed. " You wish."

" I wish I was Spiderman," Tapeworm announced. " Then I thought wait. I am way cooler then Spiderman."

" So you up for basketball?" Max asked again.

Zack and Cody nodded. The kids headed out the door to the park a few blocks down.

" Okay I think the team captains should be Zack and me," she grinned.

Zack strolled up to Max proudly.

" Cody I said Zack," she stuck out her hand to stop him.

" But I…

" Come on Zack," Max called.

Zack glared at his brother who was now the habitant of his body. Cody was really the captain and he wasn't really much of a basketball player.

" I choose Zack," Cody grinned.

" Zack you are Zack," she frowned.

" Oh I knew that," Cody chuckled. " I mean I choose Cody."

Zack walked overt to his brother.

" You know she meant I was the team captain right?" Zack whispered.

"Yes, and I look like you, so that makes me the team captain," Cody replied. " Let the games begin."

The orange basketball was tossed in the air. Zack had the ball and dribbled around Tapeworm. He jumped and made a basket for his team. Max's mouth hung wide open in shock.

" Cody, how did you learn how to play like that?" she asked.

" I've always know how to play like that," he responded.

Max ignored the impossible event and took the ball from Cody she dribbled past Zack and made a shot.

" And that's a goal for our team," she smiled. " Zack are you okay?"

" Actually," Cody huffed. " I am not Zack."

" Then who are you?" she eyed him.

" I'm Cody in Zack's body," he responded.

" If you think I am going to fall for that, you're crazy," she grinned holding the ball. " Now it is your team's turn."

Max threw the ball at Zack who fell over when it hit him. She stared in awe. Zack would never miss catching a basketball.

" Hold on," she stopped the game. " Zack you and Cody switched?"

The boys nodded.

" So now Zack is Cody and Cody is Zack?"

They nodded again.

" Who am I?" Tapeworm asked.

" Your Tapeworm," Max glared.

" I knew that," he laughed. " I was just making sure you knew that."

Max shook her head sadly. She looked at the twins.

" Zack," she frowned. " What's the story?"

Zack began the long tale.

* * *

" Now Cody and I are switched," Zack remarked.

" There was an explosion?" she asked.

" A big explosion," Cody added.

Max and Tapeworm looked at each other and laughed.

" How do you expect me to believe this?" she asked.

" How do explain Zack stinking at basketball?" Cody replied.

" And Cody not stinking at basketball," Zack responded.

" Anyone can learn,"

" Maybe," Zack smiled. " But can Cody do this?"

Zack got up and began dancing. Just like he did for the dance competition auditions, Max and him did together.

" Zack?" she stated bewildered.

" That's me,"

" So you aren't Cody?"

Zack shook is head. Max turned to Zack.

" And you aren't Zack?"

Cody shook his head.

" Oh well this is news," she sighed. " How are you going to fix this?"

" I was thinking if I mixed some chemicals I got from a chemistry set, maybe I can make the same effect that happened when the basketball crashed down and mixed the chemicals together," Cody replied.

" We are going to fix it with a huge explosion," Zack added.

" Sounds more convincing then what Cody was saying," Max answered.

Max looked at the time.

" Tapeworm and I have to get home, but we'll see you two later,"

After Max and Tapeworm left Zack and Cody headed home.

* * *

Cody searched under his bed for his folder of plans. When he found it he got onto his bed and began to read.

" That is a good idea," Cody mumbled. " Maybe if I mixed test tube a with b and c I can set off a harmless explosion that can turn us back."

" Talking to yourself again Cody?" Zack asked walking into their room.

" No, I am trying to figure out which chemicals I used for the experiment last time," he pondered.

" You mean the garden?" Zack smiled.  
" It wasn't a garden," Cody growled. " It was a scientific breakthrough."

Zack looked at the papers in Cody's hand.

" That doesn't make any sense," Zack pointed out.

" Of course it doesn't to you," he remarked. " But to me it makes loads of sense."

" Because you're a nerd?" Zack asked.

" No, because I'm smart,"

" Anyone can write words on a paper and call it smart," Zack sneered. " Many just don't want to because they have lives."

Cody looked up from his papers. Zack was smiling proudly at him.

" Well writing words that are smart on paper get me good grades," Cody argued. " Unlike the f's you get."

" I don't always get f's," Zack pouted.

" What about the science test?"

" That was different," Zack grumbled.

" I highly doubt Pluto is the dog," Cody responded.

Zack pounced at his brother knocking him off the bed.

" You shut up!" Zack roared. " Pluto is the dog."

" Only in Disney world," Cody argued. " Which wasn't what the test was about."

Zack raised a fist to punch his twin.

" You wouldn't," Cody growled.

" Maybe you wouldn't but I will,"

Zack was about to punch Cody in the face, but their mom rushed in and broke up the fight.

" Boys what is going on?"

" He started it," they shouted.

" What happened?" she sighed.

" Cody called me stupid," Zack replied.

"Zack called me a nerd," Cody responded.

Their mom stared at both of them as if they were crazy.

" Cody and Zack be nice to each other," she smiled. " Okay, I have a performance tonight."

Carry exited the boy's room.

" I guess I should apologize," Cody frowned. " Sorry."

" Me too,"

" We shouldn't be arguing," Cody smiled. " We've got other things to worry about."

Zack and Cody both shook each other's hands to make up. Afterwards they ate dinner then headed to bed.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Dodge Ball Champion

Twin Switch

(An: I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody.)

Chapter 3 Dodge Ball Champion 

Both boys lied in bed moaning and groaning. Carey walked in and saw her sons in bed.

" Boys," she asked. " Are you sick?"

Rushing over to her twins she checked their temperatures. Glaring she got up and began to tap her foot. Zack and Cody put on a lopsided grin. Carey continued to look at her sons waiting for an explanation.

" Sorry mom," Cody apologized. " We really didn't want to go to school. So Zack got this idea that we would pretend to be sick."

" Honey I thought you loved school," she smiled. " I would expect that from Zack but not you."

" Mom," he sighed. " We've switched places and…

" Not this again," she frowned. " Still playing this game."

" No game," Zack blurted out. " If it were a game Cody would have lost a long time ago. See mom we did switch places. Honest."

Carey shook her head and ordered her boys to get ready for school. The boys were upset but obeyed and got dressed. After breakfast they went to school. Inside Zack and Cody walked down the hall hoping people wouldn't notice them.

" Here is the deal Cody," Zack responded. " You have to act like me today."

" Why?" Cody frowned. " I don't want to act like you."

" You have done it before," he reminded. " Remember when we thought we were switched when we were little. When I thought I was you and you thought you were me?"

"That was different," Cody replied. " I was identity searching."

" Pretend you're identity searching now," Zack hollered. " Madison is coming this way."

Madison Carter was the prettiest girl in the entire seventh grade. She was the girl every boy wanted but probably didn't get. And she was about to walk past Zack and Cody. Zack smoothed out his hair and Cody stood and waited for the whole thing to blow up in his twin's face or his face.

" Hey Madison," Zack grinned.

" Oh you're that Cody Martin kid," she smiled. " That lives in a hotel."

" Yeah," Zack frowned.

" And you must be his twin brother Zack," she said to Cody.

" That's me," Cody frowned.

" Madison," Zack grinned. " I lost my number and I was wondering if I could have yours."

" Cute," she giggled. " But Mark Tillo tried that one on me two seconds ago."

Waving bye Madison walked past the twins and headed down the hall.

" I lost my number can I have yours?" Cody eyed his brother. " What was that? Getting her number is not going to make up for the fact that you lost yours."

" Cody it is just a pick up line," Zack sighed.

" Maybe but it isn't correct," Cody spoke. " And what girl would fall for that?"

" Lots of girls," Zack answered.

" We better get to class," Cody responded.

* * *

Social Studies class was boring. Zack sat staring at his desk strumming his pencil like a drumstick. Cody was listening closely jotting down ever note.

" And in the war of 1812 the… Cody!" the teacher hollered.

Cody looked up to see the anger on the teacher's face. Mrs. Belome was glaring but not at Cody. Relief spread across Cody. Looking around he wondered who was in trouble. Spotting his brother he frowned.

" Cody," she called again. " Is there a reason you aren't pay attention?"

Zack still didn't look up he wasn't aware that he was in trouble. He assumed the teacher was talking about Cody his brother. Forgetting they were switched he thought Cody had gotten in trouble. But common sense would have told him Cody never got in trouble.

" Cody are you listening to me?" she grew impatient.

Briskly she strolled to Zack's desk and towered over him. Realization hit Zack. He was in trouble.

" Cody," she remarked. " I am surprised and very disappointed. I never thought you would be the one to get in trouble for not listening in class. You're my star pupil. What is wrong?"

" Nothing teach," he calmly stated. " I am not Cody. I am Zack. Cody is over there."

" Cody blaming this on your brother," she sighed. " I am shocked even more. You're brother has been good surprisingly but you are not acting right."

" Because I am not Cody," he mumbled. " I never was Cody. And I never will be Cody. We switched places."

The other kids within his class chuckled at his statement. Mrs. Bulome's expression changed. She smiled understandingly.

" Cody I understand," she smiled. " You want to be cool. You switched personalities with you brother so you could experience popularity. Cody you don't need to do that. Not being popular doesn't make you less of a person. You're smart and one day will change the world."

" Since when did you become the school conseuler," he grumbled.

" That isn't the point," she shook her head. " You're a great kid. Don't change for anyone."

The teacher returned to the front of the class and continued her lesson on the War of 1812. Zack went back to doing what he did best not caring.

* * *

" I am smart and a great person," Cody sighed.

" You forgot to add you're a nerd," Zack laughed.

" She said I shouldn't change for anyone," he smiled. " That was so nice of her."

" She was talking to me," he reminded. " Besides she only said that so you would or I would stop messing around. Probably didn't mean it."

" Yes she did," Cody retorted.

" You're smart and one day will change the world," Zack mimicked the teacher.

The two were heading to gym class. Zack couldn't wait. Something that didn't have to do with reading or writing down notes just good old physical activity. Once they stepped into the gigantic gymnasium Zack took in a deep breath. The smell of unwashed socks and gym clothes filled his nostrils.

" Gym class," he smiled. " Love this place. Hope we play dodge ball today."

Cody disagreed. He didn't like physical education. He thought of it as an excuse to get all the unathletic people out in the open so the athletic people could trounce them in a game of dodge ball or any other physical game. Making their way to the boy's lockers Cody was hit with the same stench that always invited him into the boy's locker rooms and that was the smell of feet, gym clothes, and bad BO.

" Zack," a boy called from a far.

Zack rushed over to the boy and they began to have a long conversation about the game on last night. Cody of course had missed the game last night because he was completing both his and Zack's homework. Cody wasn't oblivious to the sports world he watched the occasional football, baseball, and basketball game. Making his way over to his gym locker he quickly twisted the knob to open it. Receiving his gym clothes he changed and was ready for whatever was thrown at him even if it was a dodge ball.

Both boys were out of the locker room and out in the gym. The floor was empty and polished. Cody could see his face well his brother's face in it.

"Hey everyone!" a voice shouted.

All the students looked up to see Coach Morse. He stood six feet four inches. He had brown graying hair. He was wearing a grey shirt and khaki shorts. He wore a whistle around his neck. He carried around a clipboard.  
" Today we will start out with warm ups as usual then head to our game of the day," he announced.

All the other students began to whisper wondering what the game of the day could be. Cody snorted loudly. He didn't know what the big secret was. It was usually dodge ball. All the boys and girls got into their lines. Coach Morse stood in the front of the lines of students and blew his whistle. Cody always use to call the warm ups cramp ups because that is what happened while you were warming up.

They did ten push-ups and ten sit-ups. Afterwards they got onto their feet and began their five jumping jacks. Soon they were running around the gym five laps. During this time Cody liked to see who would drop out first. It was usually Kevin Steel because he didn't like gym class very much. He believed it was a useless class and thought art class was more important.

Second in line to drop out was Meghan Sikes. She always stopped when Kevin stopped. Cody figured she had a crush on him but then again he could be wrong. Cody saw his brother still running ahead of him. Zack loved gym class and the warm ups which he called cheer ups because they made him extremely happy. He wasn't a big fan of the push-ups but he enjoyed the sit-ups and the running wasn't so bad.

" Okay everyone you may stop you're running," he yelled. " We will begin our game now. And that game is…

Cody wondered why Coach Morse faded out. Was he going to change the game of dodge ball to something more peaceful? The coach walked over to the equipment closet. Soon a red ball zoomed out of the closet. One of the boys caught it easily.

" Dodge ball!" Zack hollered. " Sweet!"

" The teams will be split down the middle," he smiled. " Everyone to the left is the red team and the team to the right is the white team."

Was it his left or their? Students to the right of Cody were getting red jerseys. Cody guessed it was the coach's left. He grabbed a white jersey and tried to ignore the smell.

" This is going to be so cool," Zack remarked high fiving Cody. " This is what I wait for everyday."

" Yeah cool," he sighed.

Dodge ball was a fun game with two teams throwing balls at each other. Each team was trying to get as much people out as possible. There was more to that. Many kids were hit in the head or the face. But those actions didn't go unpunished. The boys or girls aiming balls for people's face or heads would be out themselves leaving the people they attacked in.

" Okay everyone get on your side," the coach hollered. " When I blow the whistle get a ball. Ready GO!"

The teams ran for a ball. Many ended up empty handed except Zack and Nick Clown and other boys and girls. Nick Clown was in Cody's math class but don't let the name fool you. He was no clown. The boy was very mean and a big bully. Cody tried to avoid him at all times. A ball zoomed past Cody's head.  
" Cody pay attention," Zack remarked. " You could get hit."

Zack then ran down the gym floor and threw a ball knocking out a member of the other team. Cody sighed this was what always happened in dodge ball. Zack would tell Cody to pay attention. Then when Cody was paying attention he would get hit and be out of the game. Out of nowhere a ball came toward him without thinking much about he raised his hands in the air and caught it.

" Whoa!" Zack hollered. " Cody you caught a ball. Throw it as someone. Quick throw it!"

Cody felt proud. He had caught a ball. He was extremely happy. He didn't want to get rid of the ball but he then threw it with all the force he had.

" Wow!" a person screamed. " Who got Nick out?"

" Nick Clown?" another hollered. " Nick never gets out."

Cody was surprised himself. Nick never got out it wasn't possible. Whoever did that was in big trouble.

" Cody," Zack frowned. " You got Nick out on your first try. I told you to pay attention but not that much."

With that Zack disappeared out of sight. Cody took in a huge amount of air. He didn't want to know what was coming next.

* * *

During lunch Cody tried not to think about the scene in gym class. He hoped Nick wouldn't think too much about it.

" And he hit Nick and got him out," Zack laughed retelling the story to Tapeworm and Max.

" You got Nick Clown out?" Tapeworm gasped. " That is impossible. It is like the number pie ending."

" I know," Cody sighed. " I didn't mean to hit him?"

" Are you kidding me Cody?" Max responded. " Hitting Nick with the dodge ball is a good thing. You're like a hero. No one has ever gotten Nick out. Not even me."

" Or me," Zack added.

Cody disagreed. He couldn't instantly become a heron because he got Nick out at dodge ball. The idea was simply poposterous. A group of girls walked past Cody. Madison Carter stepped out from the group smiling.

" I heard you got Nick out in dodge ball," she giggled. " That has never happened ever. You'll be like a legend. Zack."

" Why thank you," Zack piped up. " It wasn't easy."

" Not you Cody," she huffed. " Don't you have a calculator to like fix or something?"

Zack went silent.

" Anyway couple of my friends and some cool guys are having a party tomorrow night you should come," she grinned.

" Can my brother come?"

Madison let out a loud laugh. Cody guessed it was a signal because the other girls laughed too.

" No silly, Cody can't come neither can your loser friends," she explained. " Zack you're cool now. You don't need them."

The girl reached into her purse and scribbled down something on a slip of paper. Quickly she handed it to Cody.

" See ya Zack," she winked.

" Wait if my brother can't come then…

The girl was already far away and couldn't hear a thing.

" Why she has got some nerve," Max grumbled. " Calling us losers. I heard she has had like ten boy friends in one week."

" The prettiest girl in the seventh grade winked at me," Zack mumbled. " But it was my brother who got the wink instead. This stinks majorly. At least I still have Maddie."

" You never had Maddie," Cody reminded.

" Quiet Cody," he snapped. " Shouldn't you be sitting with the popular people?"

" No," Cody replied. " I am sitting here. Not going to that party anyway."

" Why not it is like the cool party of the year!" Zack shouted. " I heard Tony Hawk will be there."

" Well I don't care if Tony Hawk will be there. I am not going," he smiled. " Besides you are all my friends and you would do the same for me."

There was no answer.

" Right?" Cody asked.

* * *

The end of the day was coming close. Cody was surprised Nick hadn't tried to pound him into the ground yet. When both boys had finished taking their things from their locker they headed toward the door.

" Hey Zack!" a voice boomed.

Zack turned around.

" Not you Point Dexter," he grinned. " You're brother Zack!"

Cody spinned around and saw Nick standing a few feet away.

" You think you can humiliate me and get away with it?" he snarled. " You're wrong."

" Zack what do I do?" Cody asked.

" I don't know why don't you throw something at him?" he asked.

" This isn't dodge ball," he frowned. " Besides that was a one an only shot. One out of a million."

A janitor walked by pushing two trash cans. He slowly walked in front of Nick. Zack ran over and shoved the trashcans to the ground spilling piles of garbage in front of Nick. It was a huge mound.

" Run!" Zack shrieked.

" Shouldn't we help pick up the garbage?" Cody asked.

" No just run!" Zack hollered grabbing his brother.

The boys bolted out the door not looking back.

* * *

Within the Tipton Cody sighed. He sat at the table doing his homework as well as Zack's. Their mom was at rehearsal. Cody was thinking about what happened today. He didn't want to be the dodge ball champion if it meant leaving his friends to become popular and getting pounded into the ground by Nick. He just wasn't ready for that sort of thing.

* * *

End of chapter three.


	4. Party Time

Twin Switch

(An: Sorry it took so long. I don't own Suite Life of Zack and Cody.)

Chapter 4 Party Time!

The sounds of slamming lockers echoed throughout the school hallways. Children gathered their books and made way to class. Pair of twins was just about to close their lockers when a girl interrupted them. Madison Carter and her crew crowded around Zack and Cody's locker. She flipped her beautiful chestnut colored hair. Her bright blue eyes twinkled happily. She coughed innocently to try and get the boys attention.

" Madison," Zack smiled. " How are…"

" Not here to talk to you, Cody," she rudely stated. " Hey Zack, remember my party tonight?"

" Yes," he answered closing the locker finally.

" Well, are you coming?" she grinned.

" It sounds like it will be splendid," Cody sighed.

Madison looked back at her friends smiling.

" But I can't come," he immediately responded.

" What?" she hollered. " I mean Zack. You are like a dodge ball legend. There is no way you're not going to be at my party. Plus I think you're very cute."

Cody looked at his brother who was closing his eyes and praying. It looked like his brother really wanted him to attend the party. But had he forgotten he wouldn't be going himself?

" See my brother and I share a bond," he smiled. " We would never ditch each other just to go to a party because it's the 'cool thing to do', besides it won't make that big of difference if I am there or not."

Madison's beautiful face scrunched up making her look evil. She shoved Cody into the locker. Pain spread throughout his body or his brother's body. Madison growled angrily showing her perfectly straight pearly white teeth.

" Listen Zack Martin," she growled. " I will not be rejected. You will got to my party. And you will have fun, got it?"

" Whoa," Zack replied.

" Uh huh," Cody responded.

" Good," she grinned. " See you later cutie."

Madison Carter turned on her heel whipping her long hair into Cody's face. She then disappeared down the hall her crew trailing behind.

" She is mean," Cody breathed. " I thought she was going to physically rearrange my face."

" Dude she is amazing," Zack smiled. " Pretty cool."

Cody shook his head sadly. He really didn't want to go to that party. He didn't feel something like that was his thing. He could imagine all the cool people there drinking soda, laughing, dancing, and talking about 'cool things', defiantly wasn't Cody's style.

" I can't go to the party," Cody frowned. " Zack, I am not you. I don't do things like that."  
" Cody, you look like me," Zack exclaimed. " Besides this could be our chance to be cool, popular, and maybe get some girls. Or meet Tony Hawk."

" Come on we have to get to class," Cody grinned.

* * *

Cody sighed unhappily. The only good thing about today was it was Friday the launch to the weekend. The bad thing was the party was tonight. He would have to go, or he could worm out of it. Staring at his math book he tried to complete both his and his brother's homework. When had done that task he slumped in his chair. How could he escape from this party?

He got up and headed to his room. He noticed on his way there that Zack wasn't playing video games. Opening their bedroom door he saw Zack nowhere.

" You can't wear that tonight," a voice boomed.

Whirling around Cody saw his brother holding a clipboard in his hand and a whistle around his neck. Raising and eyebrow he signaled he was confused. Zack laughed a loud laugh.

" Cody, welcome to School of Cool," he smiled. " I'll be you're cool teacher."

" What?"

" Cody tonight you're going to the cool kid's party and I can't have you embarrassing me," he explained. " The party is at 7:00 and right now it is 5:00 I have two hours to teach you all about being cool."

" This really isn't necessary," Cody grinned. " Because I am not going to the party."

" Now why would say that?" he asked.

" Because I am not,"

" Yeah right," Zack smirked. " Rule number1. Cool kids don't talk about school. They talk about three cool things, **Movies, Music, and TV.** Remember that when you're talking to someone there. Don't even try to bring up the wonders of science, math or any other school stuff because guess what no one cares."

" But…"

" Rule 2. Dancing extremely important," Zack added.

" Dancing?"

Zack span around gracefully.

" Yes, Dancing," he smiled. " No crazy dancing. Like what you try to do sometimes. Calm cool dancing is what allowed. Rock from side to side slowly. Nothing stupid that will injure you or the person next to you."

" Rule number 3. Clothes. Clothes make the man. If you go in like that people will talk."

" But I…"

" Yes, I know you have been dressing like that," he interrupted. " But Madison is going to expect you to wear something cool. So I have happily decided to let you borrow my clothes for the night."

" What if I don't want to go?" Cody asked as his brother went looking in the drawer.

" You have no choice," he smiled. " This is the party of the year. Tony Hawk will be there. Also don't talk to Tony Hawk about school either because he probably doesn't care."

Zack threw his clothes at Cody then exited the room.

" Boy am I good or what?" he asked.

* * *

After ten minutes Cody exited the room wearing his brother's clothes. He didn't feel right.

" Now that is what cool kids wear," Zack clapped. " Thanks to me you won't look like total nerd."

" But…"

" Now let's practice talking," Zack smiled.

" I know how to talk," Cody mumbled.

" Yeah I know that is what I am afraid of," he frowned. " What to do you say when you meet someone?"

" Hello pleasure to meet you," Cody smiled.

A high shrieking sound filled the suite. Zack put down his whistle.

" No this is what you say," he smiled. " Hey dude how you been?"

" Why do I have to say that it like that?"

" Because you won't think it would be a pleasure if some one socked you in the face?" Zack asked. " That is exactly what they will do if you say things like that."

"Cody sat down on the couch. Being cool was hard work. There were so many rules involved. He didn't want to even go to the party. Why did he have to change the way he talked?

" How do you talk to someone?" Zack asked. " Like to get to know them?"

" Well," Cody smiled. " First I would ask them what their favorite subject was and…"

The whistle was blown signaling Cody was wrong once again.

" No, like I said they don't care," Zack remarked. " You ask them about their favorite movie, music, or TV show."

" Oh okay," Cody lowered his head.

Zack headed back into their room. After a few seconds he reappeared with a boom box. Plugging it into the wall he pressed the power button. He turned up the volume so the hip-hop sound would feel the suite. Looking at his brother he smiled.

" Time to see you dance," Zack remarked.

Dance! Cody wasn't much of a dancer. He thought he was decent but not amazing like Max or Zack Sighing he took a deep breathe. He stuck his arms in front of him and throughout his body. He found himself lying on his back on the floor. Zack towered over him shaking his head form side to side. He wore and expression of pity on his face.

" How did I do?" Cody asked sheepishly.

" You know what a tornado is right?" Zack asked.

Cody glared at his brother. Why would he ask such a ridiculous question? Of course he knew what that was.

" Yes," Cody began. " It is a funnel shaped…"

" That is what you looked like," Zack concluded.

" What I…"

" Dance like that and they might have to have a tornado drill," Zack answered. " With that dance you could knock out a whole city or country. Cody your dance is dangerous."

" Dangerous?"

" Yes," Zack nodded. " Cody you have a problem."

" Problem?"

" A terrible dancing problem," Zack added. " You can't dance. What I want you to do is get off the ground and listen to me very carefully."

Cody picked himself off the ground.

" Okay Cody let me show the dance you should be dancing okay," Zack informed.

Cody watched carefully expecting Zack to bust out some moves but all he did was rock his body slowly from side to side. Zack's dance had no hand motions or big feet movements. He was just swaying and that was all.

" Zack…"

" This is the dance you should be doing not the 'Tornado dance'. This dance I am doing right now is safe. Your dance is not. Got it?"

Sadly Cody nodded his head.

" Good," Zack smiled. " Well I think we have covered everything that is cool. You should be ready for the party tonight."

" I should?"

" Yes," Zack proudly smiled.

* * *

The time read 6:35. Cody had to be at the party soon. Their mom had just entered the suite when she saw Cody pacing the room.

" Cody what is the problem?" she questioned.

" Mom," Cody answered. " I have to go o a party at 7:00."

" A party?" she asked. Sounds fun. Whose party?"

" Madison Carter only the coolest, prettiest girl ever well besides Maddie of course," Zack blurted. " This is the party of the year mom Cody has to go."

'"Didn't say he couldn't," she smiled. " You going too Zack?"

" No mom," Zack replied. "" Wasn't invited."

Carey stared at Cody. Cody had answered to Zack's name again. Shrugging it aside she grinned.

" Okay Cody you may go to this party," she grinned.

" I can?"

" Of course," she nodded.

Cody frowned. He was hoping his mom could get him out of this one. He guessed not. Now he was on his way to the party of the year.

* * *

Their car pulled in front of a large house. The windows were glowing form the lights inside. Zack turned to his twin smiling.

" This is it," Zack sighed. " You are a few steps away from ultimate cool."

" I think I am going to be sick," Cody answered.

Both boys stepped out of the car and followed their mom. Carey rung the doorbell and greeted a man a few feet taller then her. He smiled.

" Hello," he answered. " Who are you?"

" I am Mrs. Martin," she introduced herself. " And these are my sons Zack and Cody."

" We have been expecting your son Zack," he chuckled. " Heard he's wuite the dodge ball legend."

" I see," she grinned.

While the two adults were talking Zack tried to get a peek of the party from the outside. He couldn't see Tony Hawk, but he guessed he was somewhere farther in the house. Carey smiled at Cody.

" Honey I will be back to get you at nine okay?" she smiled. " Have fun Zack."

Mrs. Martin walked to her car parked in the road. Zack stood by his nervous brother. The man had disappeared into the house.

" Cody this is it all you have to do is walk through that door," Zack grinned. " And Bam! Instant fame."

" Zack I can't go in," Cody frowned. " I am not ready for this."

" Not ready?" I taught you everything you need to know of course you're ready," Zack laughed slapping him on the back. " Now go in! And don't forget to get me Tony Hawk's autograph."

Zack pushed his brother through the door and closed it. Cody stood standing on the inside. He was now in a popular kid's house. He could hear the blasting stereo and the smell of pepperoni and cheese pizza. Laughter filled the air. Just as he thought it would be. For a wheel he stood there in front of the door.

" Zack I thought you wouldn't show," a voice chirped.

Madison Carter stood a few inches away wearing a jeans skirt and short sleeve white shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail. A sparkling tiara graced her head. Her lips were shiny and her eyelids had white glitter sprinkled on them. Cody looked at the floor nervously.

" Come on silly," she squeaked. " There isn't a party without you."

Then she grabbed Cody's arm and pulled him away from his only escape route. The door.

* * *

Cody gasped at the size of the living room. It seemed like it was two hotel living rooms put together or three. Over ten kids filled the area drinking soda, talking and laughing. Madison coughed to try and get their attention. No one turned to look at her.

" Hello people!" she shrieked.

Suddenly the whole area was quiet. She giggled happily. Cody only stared at the ground.

" Everyone this is Zack," she informed.

" So that's the boy who knocked out Nick in a game of dodge ball?" a boy hollered.

" Yes," she smiled. " He is like a hero and the coolest."

" Not really it was just luck," Cory answered blushing. " Really it was."

"Right," she rolled her eyes. " Now that he is here let the party begin."

" It didn't begin before?" Cody questioned.

" No," she smiled. " Now that you are here it begins."

And the party did begin. The stereo was turned up louder and the laughter grew. Girls began to talk to Cody.

" So Zack you single," a blonde hair girl asked.

" I saw him first," another screamed.

While that was happening Cody turned the other way. He decided it would be best for him to find a corner to sit in until nine. There was one real close by but before he could get there Madison grabbed his arm.

" Let's see you dance Zack," she laughed.

" Uh dance?"

" Yeah,"

" Well…I…"

" Hey everyone Charlie is going to break dance again," a boy shouted.

" Hey why don't we see Charlie dance instead," Cody offered.

" Alright then after, you," she smiled.

" Whew!" Cody sighed.

They both made their way to the crowd forming in the middle of the living room. Madison pushed through so she could see well. Cody was dragged in with her.

" Go Charlie!" someone shouted.

Charlie was talented. He wasn't quite as good as Max, but he was getting there. Soon the crowd dispersed as Charlie began to slow down.

" Now dance with me," she smiled.

" Uh…"

Madison began moving to the music her hair dancing with her. Cody frowned. This wasn't the dancing Zack had informed him of. The girl before him was waving her hands in the air and really making feet movements.

" Come on Zack."

" Right," he nodded as he began to sway.

" That's not dancing," she frowned. " Come on. Dance."  
He nodded. The only dance he knew was…The Tornado.

Everyone's eyes were on him. He was sweating nervously.

" I've never seen such a dance," she smiled. " I like."

His mouth dropped.

" Come on everyone, its cool."

Everyone nodded and repeated Cody's crazy dance. Even the break-dancer Charlie was doing the " Tornado Dance." He was confused Zack had said. The dancing had come to an end. Plates of pizza were devoured instantly. Laughter continued through the night. Cody was actually having fun and he didn't even have to stick with all the 'cool rules'. When his mom rung the doorbell at nine, he was sadly displeased.

" See you later Zack," Madison grinned kissing him on the cheek.

" Bye," he stuttered.

People cheered his name as he left. A lot of people were upset. Some of the other girls were crying. He didn't quite understand it.

" Wow honey," his mom smiled. " You're one liked kid."  
He nodded absentmindedly thinking about the kiss.

* * *

" How was it?" his brother basically shouted at him.

" Actually fun."

Zack grinned. " Cool. What about Tony Hawk was he…"

" No, there wasn't a Tony Hawk there."

Zack frowned.

" But either way it was great and…"  
" What about Madison?"  
" What about her?"  
" Did she…well did you both…kiss?"

" What?"

Zack scratched his head. " You know…"

Cody smiled. " She kissed me on the cheek."

Zack nearly fainted. " Dude! Dude!"

" I know."

Cody fell onto his bed.

" Man, Cody," Zack sighed. " Good thing I got you ready."

The lights were turned off. It was time for them to get some rest.

" Oh and Zack,"

" What Cody?"

" They liked my Tornado Dance."

Zack shot up. " What?"

But Cody had fallen asleep.

* * *

End of chapter. Hoped you liked it. Please review.


End file.
